1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a glazing assembly and in particular to a glazing assembly for large-scale structural applications such as curtain walling and the like.
In conventional curtain walling systems the glazing units are retained by beads of aluminium extending around the periphery thereof. While such known systems are effective the use of such aluminium beads obscures the peripheral edge of the glazing and leads to sight lines that are not aesthetically attractive. In addition, such systems are relatively expensive and difficult to install.
2. Pior Art
WO-A-95/13439 describes a glazing unit comprising glass sheets which are said to be anchored to a support by fastening elements. A protector element has a U-shaped portion that extends around the edge of the inner pane and is placed to assist in spreading a sealing compound between the panes.
EP-A-628672 describes a glazing unit in which fixing elements are embedded in a sealing material between adjacent glass plates. The fixing element has a hook-like projection which is engaged in a slot formed in the external glass sheet.
GB-A-2167110 describes a glazing unit in which a channel shaped member is engaged in the edge of double glazed sheets. A holder is used to fix the channel shaped member in place. An elastic material is provided between the head of the holder and the channel shaped members.
WO-A-87-06644 A describes a glazing unit in which a resilient member is received between glass sheets and projects beyond the plates for anchoring to a building.
There are several problems with such conventional arrangements. In particular, because of the fixing means used it is generally not possible to guarantee the integrity of the seal. In addition, these systems are generally not practical as they require modifications to the glass and/or are difficult to fit effectively. Further, the retaining force is not effectively distributed in most cases. This invention is therefore directed towards providing a glazing assembly which will overcome at least some of these problems and which may consequently be used in a wide range of applications, especially for curtain walling and the like.